Clan Angavur
Clan Angavur is an ancient clan known for their crystal-smiths. It is also the Astyzyar, or head clan, of the Taajar peoples. History In the days of Antiquity, Clan Angavur were the rich armorers and crystal-smiths of the Taajar Hordes, and contributed many a hero too. Angavur weapons slew Dasaka, Toroshu and mythically, a Rora. Angavur warriors were generals and bodyguards, to the Xhanoks of the Hordes. Upon the destruction of the other leading clans, it came to Clan Angavur to sign the treaties with the Empire. In the summary elections, the Taajar Toroshu/Jahagirs made the clan the Astyzyar of the Taajars. The Angavurs have in the past led campaigns against treasonous (Non-Neutral) Taajar clans, and those that tried to openly worship the old Taajar Pantheon. Establishing their reputation as the enforcers of the status quo amongst the clans. In recent millenia, they have became somewhat more focused upon trading. However, when the Rora commanded them to, the Angavurs rallied the Taajar in defense of the crown. Most notably, Angavurs commanded Taajars hosts to help put down the Fursic Rebellions. In recent times, the Clan has became the most respected and known of the Taajar clans amongst the Imperials. Due in part to the exceptionally fine weapons and armor they produce and export, of Taajar and Imperial design. This makes them be seen as skilled craftswomen instead of 'Noble Barbarians.' They are loyal to the Rora and only the Rora, refusing to ally with any Imperial clan. Though, they do have friendly relations with the Umbralines, a relationship going back to the defeat of the Taajars. Among Taajar clans, they are known as moderates, willing to preserve Taajar culture while also embracing progress and more tolerant attitudes. This has drawn a small degree of ire from both the traditionalist and Imperialized Taajars. Clan Colors Angavur is represented by a checkered Red-White Banner. Individual Angavur Nobles wear this pattern upon sashes, with caste-specified clothes, to identify themselves. Members *Astyzyar-Jahagir Senavysh Angavur *Sokamaster Mahene Angavur *Iolatra Angavur *Soshasha Angavur (NPC Handmaiden) *Zelagu Angavur (NPC Handmaiden) Seat Clan Angavur is based in Greywood Longhouse, a large longhouse in its clan village in Odaiba. It is located one of the more isolated areas in the isle, a fair distance away from the lands of other clans. It is in the middle of a grassy field, unsuitable for cereal crops Tradition Clan Angavur is ruled by a single family, with the title passed from mother to daughter. Friends and Enemies Friends and Allies *The Imperial Rora: The Angavur liege-lord, and the only person able to call the Taajar to arms. The Clan has always tried to retain at the least cordial relations with the crown. This is to keep the peace between the two cultures. *Clan Kuychar: The Angavur maintain cordial, if sometimes strained, relations with their traditionalist Kuychar vassals. *Clan Umbraline: Clan Angavur have friendly relations with the Umbralines, though they refuse to ally with them. Neutral Relationships *Clan Dastana: The Angavur, as representatives of the Taajar, and Taajar merchants, have a cool relationship with the Dastana. Dastana clanswomen have alternated between trading with, and excluding Taajar traders. As most see the nomads as less than Saihoko. This has caused a degree of quiet tension for years. Enemies *Clan Fursic: Taajar Hosts led by the Angavur engaged the Fursic in each of that Clan's rebellions. Both are mistrustful of one another, but maintain business relations, for the most part. Trivia *One of the Angavur's proudest works is ''The Crystal Hewers, ''an epic detailing the General Onlusena Angavur's campaigns against the early Empire in Oki. Category:Clans Category:Taajar Clans